


What's Mine is Mine

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't like it when other people are interested in Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt at [marukaprompts.tumblr.com](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/68441524366/i-just-want-to-see-haru-get-jealous-or-possessive-or)

Haru had a sixth sense when it came to Makoto.

Most people knew about their ability to communicate silently and all the strange little quirks that seemed so natural between the two boys.  Their friends also knew that if you wanted to find one of them, you had to find the other; this was especially true when it came to Haru since he never carried his phone so it was impossible to find him unless you knew to ask Makoto.  But what they didn’t know was that Haru had a fiercely protective streak when it came to Makoto that had morphed to a strange ability to sense when other people were interested in him.

If Makoto knew about it, he hadn’t said anything to Haru.  Then again, if Makoto knew about it he might have already accepted it as part of Haru and decided he liked that part of him.  Haru knew Makoto didn’t dislike many things about him (except Haru’s need to strip at the site of water but it was possible Makoto found even that endearing) so it was possible that Makoto even liked this protective, possessive side of Haru.  Sometimes, Haru believed that Makoto _did_ like it and actively tried to make Haru jealous just to see it. 

Right now, however, was not one of those times.

From the bleachers, Haru watched as Makoto stared at his time on the board, breathing hard from a very close race.  The swimmer next to Makoto swum over and hung next to him on the lane marker, saying something to catch Makoto’s attention.  Haru couldn’t make out what he had said, but something in the way the boy looked at Makoto made his spine tingle in warning.  Makoto just smiled and made his way out of the pool, always oblivious to the attention of others.  Trusting his senses, Haru pushed off the bench and took the stairs two at a time.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa called out from the Iwatobi section. “Rei-chan’s race is next!”

Pausing long enough to turn and glance at Nagisa, Haru shrugged before glancing at the pool once more. The other swimmer was already out of the water and swiftly catching up to Makoto.  Haru frowned and turned to take off once more.

He can almost hear the noise in the locker room before gets there; lockers slamming, showers running, teammates and competitors laughing and yelling at each other as they change and get ready for races or to cheer on others.  It only took him half a minute to find Makoto in the crowd; he easily stood above the other swimmers.

“You’re from Iwatobi, right?” The unfamiliar voice made Haru’s spine tingle again.

“Ah…yeah.  I’m the captain, Tachibana Makoto.” Makoto sounded normal and friendly, which only increased Haru’s need to be next to him.  Makoto was too damn nice for his own good.

“Ito Yasu, captain of Kakinoki.  Aren’t you a new team?  I don’t remember seeing you before.” Even if he couldn’t see the pair yet, Haru could hear the insinuation in the voice.  It made his jaw tighten and fingers flex in a way all the girls who confessed to Makoto hadn’t.

“We’re still pretty new.  Last year was our first but our team is growing.  Oh, Haru!” Makoto waved to him, eyes crinkling in a smile.  The uneasiness subsided inside Haru slightly as he took his place at Makoto’s side.  Turning his head slightly, Haru stared at the boy next to them.

“Are you in any other races?” Ito Yasu pressed on, ignoring Haru’s presence and glare.  Haru frowned.

“We swim a relay later.  I only swim back individually.” Closing his locker, Makoto turned to Haru and smiled his warm smile again, easing Haru’s heart. “Ready to go?  We should get everyone drinks before we head back.” 

Haru nodded but stayed behind for a second once Makoto left.  Ito kept his eyes locked on Makoto’s back, surveying him as he walked away.  Something boiled beneath Haru’s chest, making him feel uneasy.  Glaring at the boy one last time, Haru made sure to stick very close to Makoto’s side as they left the locker room.  The boiling sensation lingered even as they made their way back to Iwatobi’s section.  Haru felt uneasy.

++

It wasn’t long before Haru felt a familiar tingling sensation down his spine once more.  Glancing to his left, he made sure Makoto hadn’t wandered off on his own and was in fact, sitting securely next to Haru.  Next, he glanced behind them and searched the stands for the source.

It shouldn’t have surprised him to see Ito Yasu’s face only a few seats behind them.  While he was sitting with the rest of his team, Ito’s attention was squarely on Makoto and not the race the others were cheering for.  Frowning, Haru tried to catch the boy’s attention and send a warning glare to him.  He only succeeded in catching Makoto’s attention which in turn caused Makoto to look behind them and find Ito staring at him.

For a moment, Haru felt Makoto’s uneasiness as he glanced between Ito and Haru.  Not taking his eyes off Ito, Haru willed Makoto to look away and ignore the other boy but, Makoto being the gentleman he was, he smiled and waved before placing a hand on Haru’s arm and turning around.  Reluctantly, Haru followed suit but the tingling unrest never left him.

Just before they left to prepare for the relay, Haru felt the feeling along his spine disappear.  Risking a quick look back, he checked th bleachers for any sign of Ito and saw none.  Unsure if it was a good sign or not, Haru quickly looked around to make sure he hadn’t lost sight of the other boy. 

“Haru?” Sometimes, Haru tended for forget Makoto had a sixth sense, as well, that concerned Haru.  Shrugging as nonchalantly as possible, Haru stood up.

“It’s time to get ready.”

“Yeah, it is.  Nagisa.  Rei.  Let’s go.” Makoto called to the rest of the team while Haru headed for the lockers, intent to make sure there wasn’t anyone lurking before Makoto made it down.

++

The Iwatobi team had almost been left in peace to prepare for the relay.  Almost because Samezuka’s team was also in the locker room, prepping for the relay.  Rin tried his best to goad Rei with comments on his technique and how it would still take him a hundred years to catch up to Rin, but Haru wasn’t paying any attention.  His fingers were tingling with anticipation of feeling the water; his head felt clear and attention focused on his team.

Throughout the relay, Haru only saw his team, could only feel the water and the release it gave him.  It wasn’t until after they passed the preliminaries and were leaving the pool that Haru’s sixth sense perked up again.

It happened as they entered the locker room.  He hadn’t taken two steps inside before the boiling, tingling sensation in his chest roared to life.  Haru had lost sight of Makoto in the group but had a feeling he’d be in the showers cleaning off.  Heading that direction, Haru ignored Rin’s calls and brushed passed Nagisa’s dancing.

Someone was after Makoto.

Turning the corner to the showers, Haru didn’t find Makoto.  Lips pressed together in irritation, he turned and headed for their lockers.  There were only so many places Makoto could be.

“It was a good race, Tachibana.” The voice grated up Haru’s spine like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Everyone did their best.  I only hope we do as well tomorrow.” Makoto sounded happy and Haru blushed remembering the warm smile and firm hand on his back when Makoto had congratulated him after their win.  His fingers curled with tension as he passed row upon row of lockers.

“You’re really good at the backstroke, you know that Tachibana?” Haru’s jaws clenched as he rushed the last few feet to their row.

“Ah…thank you, Ito-san.  I’m okay but Haru’s really the best swimmer on our team.  You should watch him if you want to see something amazing.”

“I don’t think I’m interested.  I’ve always preferred the backstroke.”

“Is that so?   Oh, Haru!” Makoto turned and smiled as Haru walked down the row of lockers.  He missed the frown that marred Ito’s face when he turned away and Haru couldn’t help but smirk.

“Makoto.  Have you showered already?” Haru asked, swiftly opening his locker and placing himself solidly between Makoto and Ito.  Shaking his head, Makoto pulled out some soap and a fresh towel. “Let’s go, then.”

Slamming his locker, Haru ushered Makoto out of the aisle and towards the showers.  Haru stopped at the end of the lockers to turn and stare at Ito.  Their eyes locked and Haru, with years of practice of communicating with his eyes, made sure that Ito understood Makoto was off limits.  No longer to be spoken with or approached.

Either Ito wasn’t skilled at reading expressions or Haru could only truly be understood by Makoto because Ito simply shrugged his shoulders and, sending Haru a smirk, turned and walked away.

An uneasiness settled in Haru’s stomach the rest of the day.  He couldn’t shake the feeling of Ito watching Makoto, waiting for him.  On the way home, Haru suddenly decided he was staying at Makoto’s for the night.  To make sure they made it to the tournament on time, Haru lied, turning his face away from Makoto.

That night, as Haru and Makoto lay curled up together on their shared bed, Makoto nuzzled the back of Haru’s neck and whispered, “It’s okay.  I only love Haru.”

Body relaxing under the weight and warmth of Makoto’s arm, Haru sighed and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

++

It was definitely _not_ okay.

The next day brought about the tournament finals and Haru decided he had had enough.

From the very beginning, after they had registered for their events and found a space to lay out their gear, Ito Yasu had been aggressively stalking Makoto. 

“Yo, Tachibana!” he hailed the taller boy as he walked across the lobby. “I only saw your name in two of the finals.  That’s too bad.”

“Yeah.  I was only able to pass the 100 meter; I guess 200 is just too much for me right now.”

“Well I’ve got a great stamina regimen if you-“

“Makoto, let’s go.” Haru stepped close to Makoto’s side, positioning himself ever so slightly between the two.  For just a second, Haru almost thought he saw Ito snarl.

“Where are Rei and Nagisa?  I hope they didn’t wander off again.” Makoto sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Good luck on your races, Ito-san.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Placing a hand in the small of Makoto’s back, Haru ushered him towards the bleachers while assuring him their teammates hadn’t run off and gotten in to trouble.  The troubling uneasiness accompanied him until they were sitting in Iwatobi’s section.

++

“Mako-chan, good luck!”

“Good luck, Makoto-senpai.”

“Good luck, captain!”

Makoto waved to his team as he left to prepare for his last individual race.  Haru nodded once, eyes locked with Makoto’s and a small smile playing on his lips.  He didn’t need to say anything.

As Makoto left, Haru took the chance to look around and make sure Ito was staying put.  He found the other boy a few bleachers up, a smile playing on his lips but eyes not on Makoto.  Feeling partially satisfied, Haru turned back to watch the girls’ races finish.

It wasn’t long before Haru watched Makoto walk to his starting block, lane 6.  The whistle blew and Makoto jumped into the water, taking his position at the block.  Haru held his breath, knuckles white on his knees.  It was an eternity and then, the gun blew.

++

Haru waited as Makoto looked up to the stands, waving to his team as he left.  Only once Makoto had disappeared back to the lockers did Haru stand and make his way down the stairs to the lobby.  He stopped to buy a drink for Makoto before his sixth sense kicked in.  Fingers tightening around the cans in his hands, Haru quickly surveyed the lobby.

 Makoto couldn’t be out of the locker rooms yet.  It had only been a few minutes and Makoto always waited for Haru.  Which meant he hadn’t been paying attention.

Mentally cursing himself, Haru quickly made his way to the locker room, cans still held tightly in his hands.  This time, he didn’t bother calling for Makoto; he knew he’d be able to find them.

“I’m sorry but I’m really not interested.” Makoto’s voice.

“Come on, just give me a chance.  I think you’d be surprised.” Haru’s feet slid slightly across the wet tile as he turned down the aisle.  Ito had Makoto pinned to the lockers, hands braced on either side of his head.  As big and intimidating as Makoto could appear, he never learned to use his size to his advantage.

“Look.  I-I appreciate the offer but really…really I’m not.  So thanks, but no.” Makoto was clearly uncomfortable and it made Haru furious.  Who the hell kept pushing after being told no?  Who the hell would keep bothering someone after it was made clear they weren’t wanted?

“I’m not giving up that easy.” Ito leaned closer, bringing his lips to Makoto’s ear.  Who the hell thought that could touch Makoto that way?  Fortunately, it was then that Makoto turned and saw Haru, his eyes widening in surprise and relief.

“Haru!”

Ito pulled away enough to turn and face Haru giving him just enough room.

Without thinking, Haru pulled back his arm and, growling, punched Ito’s jaw.  The boy stumbled back with a curse.  Possessively, Haru stood before Makoto, chest rising rapidly as he fought to control his anger.

“What the fuck?!”

“Maybe you should have gotten the hint.” Looking down at Ito, Haru’s fingers flexed around the can, eyes flashing brightly.  “Leave Makoto alone.”

Grimacing as he rubbed his jaw, Ito stood and seemed to be debating the merits of taking on Haru.  Makoto pulled himself to his full height and stepped forward, standing behind Haru.

“You really don’t want to try that.” Makoto spoke softly but firmly.

A tense moment passed before Ito seemed to decide against retaliating.  He spit on the ground as he walked past the pair leaving them alone in the aisle.  Haru took one breath, then another before he felt Makoto slump against him.

“Haru!” Makoto whine, forehead pressed against Haru’s shoulder. “Don’t do that again.”

Leaning his head against Makoto’s, Haru allowed himself a victory smile.

“Sorry, Makoto.” _I don’t like when people bother you_. “I won’t do it again.”

The moment was broken when Haru tried to move his hand, finding his fingers hurt a lot when he shifted his grip on the can.

“Makoto,” he said, voice strained slightly.  Makoto raised his head. “I think I broke my hand.”

“What?!”

++

Being pulled from the relay had been bad enough but getting scolded by Ama-chan in front of the entire team later was even worse.  Although Haru hadn’t broken his hand, he had bruised it enough to need a brace which meant he wasn’t able to compete.  Having no alternate, Iwatobi had been forced to forfeit their position and they hadn’t been happy when Haru refused to give them a reason _why_ he had injured his hand.

Rin had been insufferable, claiming they would have won anyway but victory had been assured to Samezuka when they forfeited.  Haru had just snorted and looked away, not bothering to engage in their normal bickering.

The walk home had been quiet.  Makoto had bought them a popsicle to split but hadn’t said anything most of the ride home.  Haru hadn’t pushed him, waiting for Makoto to be ready to speak.  It was only once they reached Haru’s house that he was ready.

“Haru,” Haru turned to look up at Makoto, waiting patiently for him to continue, “About today…thank you for helping me.”

A blush spread across Haru’s face forcing him to look away.  He heard Makoto’s chuckle but didn’t turn around.

“I really appreciate you looking after me but…” Makoto sighed deeply and Haru glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “please don’t do that again.  I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt or in trouble.”

Huffing, Haru looked away once more. “I can’t promise that.”

Haru turned to face Makoto, letting him read his face. “If Makoto is in trouble, I can’t do nothing.”

Smiling gently, Makoto tilted his head to the side.  Haru stepped closer and raised himself up on his toes.

“No, I guess you can’t.”

Makoto accepted Haru’s kiss as an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a quick fic before I get involved in longer stuff. Non edited or betaed so all mistakes and crap are my own. Please feel free to leave comments or criticism.


End file.
